Dean's Favourite Things
by KayleighDawn
Summary: AU where Cas is human and living with Sam and Dean. Dean and Cas get into an argument and Cas tries to apologise for the things he said.


A/N: This is actually my first fanfiction ever, so all mistakes are mine. I apologise for any poor grammar, spelling, etc. I haven't watched any of season nine yet, so this is an AU where Cas has become human, and is staying with Sam and Dean.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Cas came back to the bunker with all of Dean's favourite things; Busty Asian Beauties, his favourite beer, pie. And of course, Cas. He laid the peace offering out on the lighted tabletop, re-arranging the items over and over until he heard the door close with a deafening slam and Sam telling Dean to _shut up because for the last time he was not a girl, no matter how long his hair was._

Cas swallowed, suddenly nervous. He totally forgot that Sam had left with Dean this morning after the argument between Cas and the older hunter. Surely Sam had no idea about the argument and wouldn't preoccupy himself with the affairs of Dean and Castiel. Cas might not be superstitious- far from it actually- but if he just happened to put his hand behind his back and cross his fingers, it was only coincidence. The small movement made his tan trench coat flutter around his body, and he hoped-prayed even (to a completely uninterested God nonetheless) - that Sam wouldn't ask about the things placed on the tabletop.  
Dean entered the room first, Sam following him a moment later. Dean looked at the items splayed out over the table and allowed his gaze to slowly make its way up to Cas' face. He took in the slight flush over Cas' cheeks, the way the other man kept shifting from foot to foot and how he was trying (and failing miserably) to control his breathing.

"Uh Cas? What is all this?" Sam interjected into the suddenly tension filled room. The younger Winchester glanced curiously between his older brother and the man in the trench coat.

"Sam, I need to talk to Cas. Alone." Dean looked pointedly at his brother and held out the keys to his beloved '67 Chevy Impala. He returned his gaze to the fidgeting man standing across the room.

"Pizza or Chinese?" Sam inquired as he swiped the keys from Dean's outstretched hand. "You know what? I'll just surprise you. I have some… Stuff to do anyway, might take me awhile." Sam called out as he retreated down the steps and out the door, making sure to slam it as he left.

As soon as Dean heard the door slam, he tilted his head down and looked up at the fallen angel through his long lashes and smiled. Cas let out a relieved sigh and tension drained from his shoulders. Cas couldn't take his eyes off the things he had laid out on the table. He knew his cheeks were flushed red (from embarrassment or the heat of Dean's eyes looking him over, he wasn't sure).

Slowly Dean made his way around the large table, closer to Castiel. He walked slowly and deliberately, his footfalls sounding like bombs going off. Castiel could feel Dean get closer to him, the intensity of Dean's gaze never wavering. He stopped just within arm's reach of Cas.

"Cas," whispered Dean, his voice low and raspy. "Cas, dammit, look at me."

Cas slowly lifted his gaze to meet Dean's. Dean's green eyes were warm and kind, his full lips pulled up at the corners to form a smile. He had a hand reaching out tentatively, waiting for Cas' okay. The ex-angel looked down quickly, his cheeks deepening yet another shade. His hands began to shake and his breathing became even more erratic.

"Shh, it's okay. Cas, you're okay. Hey, everything's cool, don't worry." Dean grabbed Castiel's hands in his and pulled him flush against him. He could feel Cas melt into him and Dean pulled him into an embrace, his arms snaking around Cas' waist, anchoring him to the hunter.

"I was really rude this morning Dean. I wanted to apologise for earlier. But then I forgot that Sam had left with you and I didn't want him to ask questions and then he did and I was embarrassed." Cas let out in a rush and tumble of words. He sighed when Dean pulled him closer and looked up at him with a smile.

"I'm sorry too Cas. We both said some pretty shitty stuff to one another this morning." Dean leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Cas'. He could feel Castiel's arms snake around his neck and pull him into a kiss.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Sam returned two hours later with two pizzas and box of beer. He placed the takeout on the table and called out that he was back with dinner. Dean came out of his room, pulling a slightly distressed Cas by the hand and they all sat down to eat.

The appearance of Dean and Cas didn't go unnoticed by the younger Winchester. Dean's short, dirty blonde hair was mussed slightly and he was only wearing a form-fitting t-shirt and jeans. All of which were rumpled. Dean yawned and Sam noticed him rubbing his green eyes. Cas was without his trench coat and wearing an old sweater of Dean's with his black trousers. His dark hair was sticking up every which way and his ice blue eyes were sleepy. Both looked beyond happy.

"So, how was research or whatever?" Dean asked before reaching for the open pizza box. He looked across the table and winked at Cas who flushed and looked away in response.

"It was fine. I didn't get a whole lot of research done actually. The library's internet connection is horrible- almost worse than dial-up," Sam responded before taking a swig of his beer, "What did you guys get up to while I was gone?"

Dean looked across the table at Cas who was focussing way too hard on the pizza to not be paying attention to the conversation. He tried not to smile at the ex-angel but failed. Cas glanced at him and then back at his pizza before swallowing.

"Actually, Dean and I spoke about a few things. And uh… Some other stuff." Cas trailed off, unable to articulate words for what they had actually done while Sam had been away. Sam looked between the two men curiously, cocking an eyebrow and trying to hide a shit-eating grin before taking a bite of pizza.

"Not to be blunt, but did you two fuck or nap? I can't really tell with the hair. And I mean, if you didn't fuck, can you guys already? I'll leave for a while and let you two go at it but this sexual tension between you guys is really freaking me out." Sam blurted out, around a mouthful of pizza.

Cas swallowed and went pale, his whole body going rigid. Dean choked on his pizza and coughed before shooting Sam an incredulous look that translated to _Jesus Sam, say what you mean but __**Jesus!**_

Sam smiled and continued eating while Dean glanced between Sam and Cas so fast that he could have given himself whiplash. Cas looked just as confused as Dean felt and he was staring wide-eyed at Sam. Suddenly the room was a thousand degrees hotter than it should have been and Castiel could feel the blush creeping up his neck. The three men were completely silent as Dean and Cas worked through what Sam had said to them. He wanted them to have _sex? _Cas couldn't deny that he would gladly have sex with Dean, but he highly doubted that Dean "swung that way," whatever that may mean. Damn humans with their damn confusing English language and damn need to complicate things with words that don't really explain what the damn humans mean.

Dean was blushing. Dammit, Sam was fucking _dead._ How could Sam bring up Dean's feelings for Cas with Cas sitting _right-fucking-there?_ Dean knew Cas couldn't possibly want to have sex with him. Sex and kissing were two totally different things and even though Cas had kissed him, that didn't mean that Cas wanted to jump his bones any time soon, or at all for that matter. For God's sake, Cas used to be a fucking _angel._ Dean was at least ninety eight percent sure that he would be going to back to Hell if he was to bang Cas. _Wanting_ to bang Cas probably meant that he would be going back to the pit. Dean looked at Sam and if looks could kill, Sam would have been dead within fractions of a second.

"I don't think Dean would want to have sex with a male, Sam. He happens to really like women. In particular, women with large breasts and long-standing paternal issues." Cas deadpanned, his face completely serious beneath the blush across his cheeks. Sam snorted and tried to hold back his laughter and Dean glared at Cas across the table.

"I get more than both of you, so shut it. And we had been _napping._" Dean put emphasis on the last word while turning his attention to Sam. They _had_ been napping. After Cas had kissed him to the point that he forgot how to speak, and after Dean had gotten the ex-angel out of his trench coat, white shirt and tie. And definitely after they had lain on Dean's bed, their legs tangled together, hands roaming each other's chests and kissing to the point of near-exhaustion. Yeah, they had napped.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you guys obviously have something going on. You two always sleep in Dean's bed, and you're never away from one another for long. And I see the looks. You two have this habit of staring into each other's eyes and looking like you're going to rip one another's clothes off right there. I think you two should talk. If you need me for any reason, call my cell. I'm going out." Sam said as he lifted himself out of his chair, grabbed his plate and now empty beer bottle. He walked into the kitchen, aware of the silence in the other room. He sighed and placed the things on the counter before scrubbing a hand over his face. He hoped this worked. Dean and Cas were clearly made for each other but they wouldn't act on it. _God dammit,_ Sam thought, _hopefully this works. Hopefully they figure it out and I don't have to sit through them eye-fucking constantly. _Sam walked back out into the other room and found it empty, Dean's half eaten pizza clearly forgotten. Sam smiled and cheered internally before grabbing his coat, the car keys and walking out the door.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

TBC


End file.
